grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Lordraeo
How did u make ur character picture paint and Gimp 2 and a picture icon of a real gc character from the grandchase.wikia.com site Raeo Is Fixing Havens Burg Alright Cause I Fixed It Or Should The Vandals Stay??? Title Says all well i think vandals stopped?? anyways i was the one who editted telepathy master i forgot to log in T_T --Blake0108 05:26, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Quite important, THE SEQUEL! Hey Raeo, Shadowfang here, I checked some of my pages, the vandalizer mentioned earlier has edited them too, as well as Nina, Great Knight and some others I'm in a middle of fixing them but do you know who's doing it? I hope it isn't you forgetting to log in again XD He always forgot to log in.Wha! Hey there Shadowfang this is Fallofdawn, the vandelizer is really Vandalizing Nina. As in, ALWAYS!!! Everytime I logged in, there is someone/something xD Vandalizing. Are ya solving this problem too? It's a good thing Destiny is not in the tab button. XD WHA! Thanks For Fixing it took me 2 weeks to put nina but im glad that its fixed now the arch to heaven is broken vandalizers stop! -blake0108 Quite important I think we have a vandalizer. Did you check last changes? Never mind. Fixed pages. Yea I Been Seeing Vandalized Things Lately....... I have been checking every day.... and i make changes and fix things..... but I've been forgetting to log in as me..... (till today) so I've been one of the random IP's on here in the recent changes list.... lol ty anyways though... XD Lordraeo 21:48, November 2, 2009 (UTC) SO u're behind all of this...:D Im FallofDawn. Im the creator of the character Destiny. As u see, it's kinda lame...:| I was thinking of editing/putting template u know, the one with the icon and the box of characters thingy:D Mind helping me? TY!>:D<=)) sure i'll help i'll make one right nowLordraeo 20:50, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Fallofdawn help lol... i actually dont have access to my programs right now (and i actually like ur artwork alot better than my own) and wanted to know if you could help make artwork for my character Tyrorik and Elesis 5th job artwork.... ur pretty good with your artwork... and ur character's pretty cool too... let me know if u can help me out ty.--Lordraeo 20:52, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Wha!!! Course I'll help...:D Great knight has two big sword like sword master. And I don't know about Tyrorik. But sure. I'll help...:D Just give me a picture maybe scan on Tyrorik and Elesis' 5th and I'll do all the MS painting...:D I'll give ya the artwork and you can do on the improvement--December 20, 2009.. Sowwwee, late reply...:) it might take me a while dont have much computer access when i do the ones i get onto usually dont have scanners... :( in the mean time do u know if you might be able to take a shot at them if i gave you a really excellent description of them and their weapons and the armor for them...? time is no issue either lol.... it can take as long as needed just want to eventually get pics for them.... ima still try and get my scans done.... eventually.... lol ---- --Lordraeo 03:52, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Wha!!! Sure dude, I'm kinda on to the costume though.:) I'll accept it ok ha! Just give me the description and I think I can think of an idea on how to do it. Still need to hatch my ideas/ immagiantion...:D ~Fallofdawn Decmeber 21,2009 Tyrorik ok ...... 1. hes not human.... hes humaniod.. 2. his ears are like elf ears... 3. his skins almost completely white 4. his eyes are like yellow cats eyes but theres no white to his eyes... 5. his hair is black... its sortof spikey 6. he has fangs but they're not very noticeable they dont stand out like oooh ima vampire.... .... lol :) 7. his armor lol.... since he was a sort of fallen god his armor consists of robes (like if you've ever seen star wars its like the jedis robes (when they dont have their capes on)) with armor over top of it... and of course its all got like you know the gold around the edges like every other armor in this game seems to have lol... well his colors are just basically white black and grey... so just kinda wing it wen it comes to his colors of armor.... and for different jobs just change up the shades of the colors and try to mix up the designs anyway u please for the armor... one request to 2nd armor though... since hes a Shredder make that jobs armor kinda torn... and maybe his hair a little spikier 8. lol i feel stupid... i havent done anything on here in so long actually forgot and had to go and look at what his weapons were again.... his tonfascythes for his first job are like if u take the blades from two scythes... there like curved and stuff.... and add handles to the underside of them and he holds them in a stance like hes.... well hmmmm... maybe i'll try and paint a stick figure version real quick lol and put it in here as an example...... His 2nd jobs weapons are a single claw and a glaive he holds in reverse-grip in the other hand... really i dont think i need art yet other than for the first two jobs of his :) heres the example for job1 wing it with job two im sorta out of ideas lately so any imagination u can throw at is a million times better than what i got right now... which is.... zip.. other than whats above --Lordraeo 17:29, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Tyrorik I have no idea on what u said. Oh well, best to sketch now...:) Tyrorik LOL XD Hey wait a minute, do u have a past artork of Tyrorik? Me working on the sketch but for the love of it, it looks lke a cat.:)) Dude, PNG picture doesn't show up. Better change it to JPG. Also, I was thinking that TYrorik's outfit is somehow like CLoud from Final Fantasy in Kingdom Hearts ver. Pwede ba un? ~FallofDawn Question How do I lock my articles? --Sakura95 11:09, December 26, 2009 (UTC) Oh, me ask the same question. How do you lock articles? Oh yeah, I worked on Lass this morning.:D ~Fallofdawn 8:24 PM, Decmeber 26,2009 I might as well copy and paste the same question :P But really, how the fudgemuffin do we lock pages?~Shadowfang3000 locking pages theres a button up by the 'edit the page' button that says 'protect' use that to lock your pages... I've had several of mine locked for a very long time (kyro's) ---- You're an admin, only you can lock pages T_T And, yes, I forgot to log-in. AWW..... --Lordraeo 23:37, December 30, 2009 (UTC) ~Sakura95 1:51PM, Dec. 30, 2009 (GMT +1) ---- Awwweee. I agree with Sakura. Only you, the administrator, can lock pages.:( Awww. Stupid vandalizer. WHo could that f*cking asshole b*tch be? (Sorry for the bad words. I feel angered at that guy.>_>) ~Fallofdawn 3:48 AM, Jan 2,2010,PH Tyrorik and helping others hey, I thought I was the one making Tyrorik. Oh well, the ones today is nicer than mine though.xD BTw, can we help the guy/gal who made Coco and Murk. The guy who created Murk is a Filipino like me.x3 And I was also thinking adding Mari, the newest character in the tabs.:3 ~Fallofdawn3:11PM, December 30,2009, PH Do As U Please LOL add mari if u want to and help anyone who wants help... oh and Tyrorik.. lol i finally got computer access 2 days ago (a Netbook for christmas) yay... :) i decided to try and make him today since i had not much to do on my netbook (my gc account was acting up)... let me know what u need from me and i'll try and do it sometime when i have time while im busy doing nothing lol... seriously though let me know. XD Lordraeo 09:56, December 30, 2009 (UTC) LOL. How can I add her in the tab list?X3... Ok.ok. I'll hep them.LOL Oh, you u have a netbook. Lucky.8-| ~Fallofdawn4:49PM,Jan 1,2010,PH Hello Good evening, I'm fairly new to wikias but I might as well start somewhere. I look forward to enjoying my stay here. I have a number of questions: 1. Is there an area where everyone on this wiki communicate? It seems the forums here are fairly dead unless I don't know how to use them. 2. Is there any roleplaying? Just curious. 3. What free program would you recommend to make character artwork? I'm a paint user myself. but I'd like the know what else is recommended. That's all. I look forward to being apart of this community PS: I hope i did this correctly ._. correct me if I made an error. --Storytron-kun 02:32, January 1, 2010 (UTC)Storytron-kun change whos on the character tab: Template:Charater List 2 is the thing that does the characters go here and edit it to change whos on the lists: http://grandchasefan.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Charater_List_2 the first line is for fan characters only... the second is for real ones.... i'll manage it so dont worry if it gets messed up i'll fix it if it does lol update: i just realized its locked out..... i'll have to do it lol Vandalizer!!!! X-( My, that stupid vandalizer is in it again. I saw the changes in Arme and Nina. I REALLY HATE THAT VANDALIZER!!!! I WANNA KILL THAT GUY FOR GOOD!!!X-(>:( ~Fallofdawn 4:24PM,Jan 2,2009,PH vandelizer consider them banned............--Lordraeo 09:09, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Kyro's Story Kyro's story is awesome. Keep up the good work. Anyways, I come up with Destiny's story too.xD~Fallofdawn YAYS XD ty!! anyways i've yet to read Destiny's story (im about to)... I think then we should have a story made for all the fan characters....!! Ima keep writing Kyro's and I'll start Tyrorik's and maybe if i get around to it Ellix's. ---- Wew. Ok. Keep up the good work. xD~Fallofdawn HELP! Hey, how do you do the character template thingy. The one with the brown box thingy. I sort of forgot how.:D:D:D LOL. Just leava a message at my talk page. ~Fallofdawn Jan 2,2010, 11:09PM,PH box thingy the one for the characters main page (not their job but the actual characters page info box)? the one the has their picture their info like their hometown and affiliations and weapons and such? No, the one with the brown box thingy and their name and jobs are listed down. xD I srsly forgot how!~Fallofdawn lol oooh..um.... well.. trying to think lol lemme get back to you on that tommorrow..... BRAIN IS FRIED RIGHT NOW LOL..... IMPORTANT INFO ABOUT THE VANDALIZERS every time we get one i've been banning them for as long as it lets me (one year) meaning they cant edit this wiki for a year and cant create a new account to use here... WOW!! you guys are good.... Sheeesh..I can't still understand how to deal with editing and stuffs like that here... Hey! can I put some of my ideas here too? well....my "character" seems to be quite pathetic (...sob..) hey anyone with ideas put on the site!!! thats whats its for.... lol some of my ideas are... not the best but i still but em on here... loll --Lordraeo 05:11, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Raynor LOL. Tnx! ~Fallofdawn